Mine! Mine! Mine!
by Strayedwolf94
Summary: This is a oneshots of SasuSaku with other pairings it starts from age 1. Pls. read and rate. Open for ideas!
1. Age 1

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Summary:** One-shots of Sasuke's possessiveness to Sakura. Starting age 1.

Pairings: SasuXSaku and others

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic so please tell me if my work need improvement. I'm also open for ideas and please tell me what age you want the idea. Thanks!

"normal speaking"

'**Baby Talk**'

**Age 1**

Two people are running around the house, picking scattered toys, cleaning spills and wiping furniture. While they are cleaning the house, they left their five year old daughter with their one year old daughter.

The one year old is Haruno Sakura, she has light pink hair, which she inherited from her father, and green eyes, from her mother. The five year old is Sakura's older sister, her name is Haruno Akina, she has snowy white hair, inherited from her mother, and sky blue eyes from her father.

Their parents are Haruno Renji and Haruno Nanako. Want to know what's keeping them crazy? It's because their close friends are coming for a visit, and their last visit was two years ago. And they are bringing their children again but this time there is a new addition. Their children are the same age as the children of the Haruno's.

And yes, they are Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Their sons are Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ding-dong'

"They're here!!" said Nanako

"Is the tea ready?" asked Renji

"Yes. Where's the kids?"

"Akina!! Get Sakura and come here to greet the guests." Renji ordered

"Hai. Coming father." Akina said

'Opening of doors'

"Nanako-chan!! Renji-kun!! Long time ne see!" Mikoto said

"…..Renji…Nanako…" Fugaku said

"Is this Sakura?" Mikoto asked

"Yes. You remember Akina?" Nanako asked

"Of course. Itachi, why don't you and Akina-chan go out back and play." Mikoto suggested

"…Hai.." Itachi said emotionlessly

So Itachi and Akina went out to the Haruno's backyard and then started their staring contest.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I'm Haruno Akina…." Akina said while bowing

"….We've met…" Itachi said also bowing

"…. Aa…"

"…Hn…"

"…You gonna start in the academy next week?..." Akina asked

"…Yes… I suppose you are too" Itachi said

"…Yes…"

As you can see even though they are only five years old they have good manners and are geniuses.

And as their lively conversation is going on, let us see what the adults and one year olds are doing.

"Mikoto-chan let us put the kids in Sakura's play pen." Nanako said

"Hai. Now Sasuke be nice to Sakura-chan alright." Mikoto said to her son

"Now be good." Nanako said to the kids

As the adults are in the other room and sipping their tea. Let's look at the kids.

'……'

'……' Sakura sucking in pacifier and holding a rattle is so cute that Sasuke liked Sakura

'…**. Mine….' **Sasuke said holding Sakura

And because Sakura is so naïve and innocent she just sucks on the pacifier

An hour later the adults came back and saw Sasuke still holding Sakura they went

"Awwwwwwww!!"

Well maybe the mothers did. Anyway they took a photo.

"Time to go. Get Itachi will you?"" Mikoto said to Fugaku

"…Hn…"

"I'll come with you" Renji said

When Mikoto and Nanako got their kids from the floor. Sasuke gave a **LOUD **cry.

Now Mikoto panicked since Sasuke was never this loud before. And since Mikoto panicked, Nanako also panicked. Nanako put Sakura down again and helped her friend. Then the fathers came with their eldest children and helped their wife with Sasuke.

"…Your brother sure is loud…"

"….Hn…."

The adults did everything to make him stop crying. But nothing worked.

Soon Akina got impatient, got Sakura from the floor and showed Sasuke Sakura.

Immediately Sasuke stopped crying.

Everyone was quiet

"Honey, how did you know Sakura can stop Sasuke-kun from crying?" Nanako asked her daughter

"…It was obvious…" She answered back

"…It was?..." the adults asked

"…Yes…" Itachi and Akina answered back

"..Oh…Ok…"

'**Mine…Mine…Mine…' **Sasuke kept chanting while holding Sakura again

And Sakura just sucks on her pacifier and rattling her rattle…

Who knew Sasuke was this possessive in such an early stage of life…


	2. Age 2

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Summary:** One-shots of Sasuke's possessiveness to Sakura. Starting age 1.

Pairings: SasuXSaku and other pairings

"normal speaking"

**Age 2**

"Come then, Sasuke, Itachi. Let's go over to Sakura's place" Mikoto said

Sasuke squealed with delight and Itachi is also glad because he will see his other best friend beside Shisui, but even though he is happy he does not show it.

Akina and Itachi had gotten closer in the year they spend together.

The Harunos and Uchihas visit each other at least three times a week.

Also the Renji and Fugaku is on a mission!

At the Haruno Residence

"Hey Nanako!"

"Hey Mikoto!"

"Hi Weasel-chan!!"

"…Hn…" with a smirk on Itachi's face

"Yes!!"

"Ehh! Sakura-chan said her first word!!" Mikoto said

"Actually no, she has been saying that the whole morning." Akina explained

"… Poor you…" Itachi teased

Akina stuck out her tongue

"Real mature…"

"So? I'm only six."

"…"

"I won"

"…Hn…"

Itachi walked to Akina and since Akina is holding Sakura, Sasuke thought that Itachi was going to go to Sakura and because of it he spoke his first word.

"MINE!! MINE!! MINE!!" Sasuke shouted making a move of wanting to go to Sakura

"…I can't believe that's his first word…" Akina said

"…." Mikoto was speechless

"…I can't believe he thinks Sakura is his…" Nanako said

"…. Hn… father will be so proud.." Itachi said with a smirk

The three older females turned to glare at him. He didn't mind.

Then…

'**Bonk'**

"Wha-!" Itachi turned to look who threw something at him.

It was Sasuke and worst of all he was glaring… Real **GLARING**...

"…Woah…That is some glare your bro have." Akina praised

Both mothers speechless

"…He's only two…" Itachi said shocked

"Woah, good detective skills, Sherlock." Akina said sarcastically

"…"

"…Poor you…" Akina said this time with a smirk on her face and putting Sakura down.

Sasuke crawled over to Sakura, took her hand and said

"Mine."

"Yes."

And Nanako, Mikoto and even Itachi can't take it anymore so they fainted….

"Woah! Even Itachi fainted! Got to find a camera! This is good for blackmail." Akina said and off she went to find one

Then

"Honey! I'm home! Fugaku is also here!" Renji announced

"..Hn.."

"Honey?!"

"Mikoto?!"

"Akina?!"

"Itachi?!"

"That's odd?"

"Maybe they're in the living room, their shoes are still here."

"True"

And then they saw Sasuke still holding Sakura's hand and heard him say

"Mine."

"Yes!"

Insert sounds of two big, muscular guys falling on the floor

"Dad! I'm here! I got a camera, you guys definitely need to see thi-" And then Akina saw both her dad and her best friend's dad on the floor

"…Oh well, more people to black mail…" Akina then started taking pictures of the people who fainted and of course before she forgot she also took a picture of Sasuke holding Sakura's hand.

"Mine. Mine. Mine."

"Yes!"

**Author's note:** Woah! I can't believe people read my story and liked it. Thanks for the reviews!!

Btw Itachi is not going to kill his clan. I'm sorry for those who want it to happen but I already have a plan for him.

Take care!


	3. Age 3

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Summary:** One-shots of Sasuke's possessiveness to Sakura. Starting age 1.

Pairings: SasuXSaku and other pairings

"normal speaking"

'speaking in mind'

**Age 3**

"…Sasuke…"

"Yup Aniki?"

"… Do you know what event is going to happen tomorrow?"

"Is their a petchtipal?"

"Foolish brother, it is pronounced as festival, and no there is no festival tomorrow."

"Then what will happen tomorrow?"

"It's Sakura's birthday."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Sasuke?"

"… TOMORROW IS MY SAKURA'S BIRTHDAY AND I DIDN'T KNOW THIS!! I DON'T HAVE A GIFT YET!! WHAT WILL I DO SHE"LL BE SO HAWT BOKEN!!"

"Foolish brother it's heart broken and why don't you stop panicking and go find one for her."

"…"

"…"

"I LOVE YOU ANIKI!!" and off Sasuke went to buy her one

"…Foolish brother…"

At the local shopping store…

'I wonder what I should give to my Sakura? Should it be a comb? A book? A dress?'

And that's when Sasuke saw a white fan decorated with pink cherry blossoms.

'It's perfect!'

So Sasuke took it and went to the cashier

"Hey kid!" said the cashier guy named Yuuta

"Hi!"

"How old are you?"

"2 going 3"

"Well, what's a young fella like you doing shopping all alone, and you've got nice taste this is a nice fan you bought."

"Thanks! Tomorrow is my Sakura's birthday and this gift is perfect for her!"

"The way you talk I'm sure she is pretty"

"She's not only pretty she's beautiful like an angel!"

"if she's that pretty maybe I should go and take her as my bride." Yuuta said teasingly

"NO! SHE"S MINE! MINE! MINE!"

"Alright! Geez man, I was just joking around."

But Sasuke was scowling at him, he took the fan he bought and with a final glare directed to Yuuta he left the store.

'whistle' "That kid sure is possessive." Mika said, Mika by the way is Yuuta's Girlfriend and is also working in the cashier

"Yeah"

The next day at the Haruno residence

"Alright Sakura! Do you want to open your presents?" Renji asked

"Yeah!!"

Sakura's presents were:

From her parents a brand new big girl bed, which earned the a squeal of delight.

From Akina a cherry blossom hair ornaments. Which earned her a big smile and making her put it on Sakura's hair.

From Sasuke's parents a Kimono but it was too large for her. It is decorated like the fan Sasuke is going to give. It is white with a pink obi and cherry blossoms design. Which Sakura loved so much since it matches with the hair ornaments her sister got for her.

From Itachi a shuriken and kunai set which earned him a hug from Sakura, a glare from Sasuke and a kick in the shin from Akina for giving a 3 year old a shuriken and kunai set.

"Why did you do that!" Itachi asked Akina

"I can't believe you gave my little sister a shuriken and kunai set for her birthday!"

"What's wrong with that!"

"Well you give a shuriken and kunai set to a person if he or she is at least 6 years old but not a 3 year old!" Akina snapped

Well let's leave them for now and see what happened to Sasuke's gift. Shall we?

And from Sasuke the fan he bought earlier, which earned him a squel of delight, a big smile and a hug.

Sasuke is very, very happy.

"Happy birthday Sakura." 'I love you.'

"Thank you Sasuke!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'll try to upload as fast as I can. Anyway can any of you tell me how to fix my profile?

Thanks! I need it! Take care!


	4. Age 4

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

**Summary:** One-shots of Sasuke's possessiveness to Sakura. Starting age 1.

Pairings: SasuXSaku and other pairings

"normal speaking"

'speaking in mind'

**Age 4**

'_and the prince and the princess lived happily ever after. The End'_

Akina finished the story she was telling Sasuke and Sakura

Akina and Itachi just came home yesterday from their 7th chuunin mission.

"Ne, Sasuke, Nee-chan and Itachi-nii-chan next week is Halloween, right?" Sakura asked excitedly

"Yeah." Akina answered

"Then I want to be a princess! What about you Sasuke?" Sakura said

"… A prince I guess…"

"Great! Then we'll be partners! Nee-chan said she and Itachi-nii-chan will accompany us!"

"Hn…WAIT, WHAT!" Itachi shouted "I didn't said any-"

'BAM' Akina slammed her foot on Itachi's foot HARD

"What did you do that for?!" Itachi hissed glaring at Akina

"We will accompany them!" Akina said glaring back

"… Fine…"

"Good. And we WILL help them make their costume."

"Wh-"

'Full glare from Akina'

"Fine." Itachi spat out

Next week:

"Thanks for helping us make our costumes Nee-chan and Nii-chan. It's beautiful!"

"… Thanks…"

Sakura is wearing a dress (her dress is like Peach's in Mario). While Sasuke is wearing a prince outfit (like prince Philip from Sleeping beauty).

"Anyway let's go then!" Akina and Itachi are dressed up like wolves but with only ears and tail.

The 4 was trick or treating when suddenly Sakura bumped to a 6 year old boy

"Gomen!" Sakura said as Sasuke helped her up and then she helped the boy up

"It's ok. My name is Kira." Kira introduced

"I'm Sakura; this is Sasuke, my nee-chan and Sasuke's brother nii-chan."

"Pleased to meet you all."

And it seems that Kira decided to join them and since Akina and Itachi don't care they let him join. But to Sasuke there is a problem. It seems that Kira has taking a liking to Sakura and started flirting with her and because Sakura is so naïve and she's only 4 years old she didn't know what Kira was doing. But Sasuke knows, and he is ready to pounce on Kira and beat the life out of him. But if he does that Itachi and Akina will definitely scold him so he settled with glaring instead.

A bit later Itachi and Akina decided to eat ice cream so they left the kids on a bench and went to buy them some ice cream.

And still Kira keep flirting with Sakura. So Sasuke gave Sakura some money and told her to buy some cotton candy. And after Sakura is out of sight he turned to Kira and thus started their fight.

"Get away from my Sakura!" Sasuke hissed at Kira

"She's not yours, if she is then how come I don't see your name written on her ." Kira answered back

"Just because I don't have my name written on her doesn't mean you can have her!"

"Like I care for you!"

"Why you prick!"

"Don't call me a prick you BRAT!!"

"I can call you anything broom stick!! (AU: Kira's hair is straight and tall just like a broom stick. Hehehe!!)

"Who are you calling a broom stick, Chicken butt!!"

"You!"

"That's it brat you-"

"I'm back! Hi Sasuke-chan, Kira-san."

"We're also back."

"Hn."

Later after they had finished, Kira was going home when suddenly he felt a presence.

"Who's there!"

'rustling of bushes'

"WAAAHH!"

Let's just say Kira was unable to leave the mental hospital for awhile

"Ne, Sasuke-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder what happened to Kira-san?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he said he'll play with us."

"Who knows." 'WHAT! That good for nothing broom stick tried playing with my Sakura! He will pay!! ….. I wonder what else I can do I already send him to the mental hospital? Hmmm…. That's it!'

Please insert loud evil laughter in Sasuke's head

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's note: **Yo! If any of you guys are wondering how come Sasuke and Kira now how to flirt it's because of the fangirls.

Sorry for the late update but we are having our final exam our final exam and the Chinese lesson are hard…. And in case I fail let's say you guys won't get to hear from me for a _LOOOOOOOONG_ time.

Ja ne!


	5. Age 5

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'speaking in mind'

**Age 5 (Hey Guys! Sorry about this but this chapter will be major ItaAki and the kids minor. Oh yeah! Itachi and Akina are 9 years old.)**

'This is annoying.' Itachi grumbled

Sasuke and Sakura are gonna start their 1st day in the academy. It just so happens that Akina, the Harunos and his parents got missions for that week, so that leaves Sasuke and Sakura in his capable hands.

"Itachi-sama!

"Marry me!"

"Stop hanging out with that Haruno girl!"

"I Love You!"

"That Haruno girl has white hair, she's old!"

"I'll help you forever Itachi-sama!"

It just so happens that after Itachi dropped the kids off, he met his fan girls along the way. And then they started shouting and being annoying.

'Tsk, they really are annoying… wait! Did they just said that Aki-chan was old, ugly and WEAK! That is IT! They are gonna pay!'

"Excuse me, but what did you say about Akina-chan?" Itachi _politely _asked

"Ooh, Itachi-sama talked to me!"

"No! He talked to me!"

"Oi, quit it you two, why should he talk to you guys, when I, Niku is the prettiest girl in the whole country!"

"Dream on Fat ass!"

"WHAT! YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!"

"WHAT! YOU MEAN **FAT ASS**!"

"WHY YOU-!"

"Excuse me, I asked you ladies ('or sluts') a question?" Itachi's patience wearing thin 

"Oh, I'm so sorry Itachi-sama! I said that, that Haruno girl is ugly, old, annoying, dumb and weak. " Niku smugly said with a smirk

And as Niku is saying those bad things about Akina, Itachi was getting angrier by each word she said, he's knuckles turned white by fisting his hand a bit too hard and then our big kind and maybe possessive Uchiha exploded. But of course Itachi must be calm in all circumstances, calm on the outside, rage in the inside!

"Sorry to burst your bubble fat ass but let me correct your statement, Akina is not old, ugly, annoying, dumb nor weak and let me say this Akina is the most beautiful girl in the country, wait no, in the world! She is not old! Her hair is white as snow and my favorite season is winter! She is certainly not annoying, well sometimes she is when she makes me take care of our younger siblings and if she is annoying at least she is not as annoying as you and your girl friends fat ass! She is definitely not dumb but maybe you are! She have 100 in every test we have! And most importantly she is not WEAK! She can keep up with my speed, power and agility! She is my Equal!" Itachi can't keep his temper any more and started shouting the last words in each sentence and the he stormed off leaving his fan girls gaping like a fish and then started running away crying "ITACHI-SAMA HATES ME NOW! WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"I think Naruto likes Hinata-chan?"

"Why do you say so?"

"Well, Naruto always looks at Hinata-chan and sometimes even blushes, and look now Naruto is blushing! I think Hinata-chan is blushing too, Naruto is walking to her now! Hinata-chan fainted! What shall we do Sasuke-kun!"

"…. Go tell Iruka-senei?"

"That's it I must tell Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said not hearing what Sasuke said

'sigh'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Weasel-chan! I'm back early!" Akina exclaimed

"..Hn.." 

"What's the problem this time?"

"..Hn.."

"Fan girls attacked you again!"

"Hn!"

"WHAT! THEY EVEN SAID THAT I WAS UGLY! OLD! ANNOYING! DUMB! AND WEAK! WHERE ARE THEY I'M GONNA KILL THEM!"

"Hn"

"What! You told them off. How sweet of you!" Akina then gave Itachi a peck in the cheek.

Itachi blushed and looked away while Akina grinned really big. (or for people who understand Tagalog 'ngiti abot langit.') And there they sat in a meadow, in the middle of spring watching the cherry blossoms dance around them and that is where they got their first kiss. 

IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA 

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Sorry if it's a little bit cheesy, hehe..

Any way, still open for more ideas! Take care you guys!

Ja ne!


	6. Age 6

Mine

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'speaking in mind'

**Age 6**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"SASUKE-TEME!!"

The said boy's best friend shouted.

"What." Sasuke said annoyed. He was looking for his Sakura

"DON'T YOU WHAT ME! BECAUSE OF THAT I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!"

"Fine. I don't care."

"Really? It's about Sakura-chan."

"Tell me…"

"Don't want to. Treat me Ramen first."

"I'll treat you later. Now talk."

"I saw Dog-boy kissing Sakura-chan on the cheek! So what are you gonna do?"

"…"

"Sasuke? Hey! Where did you go!"

**SSSSSSSSS**

'There's that Mutt with my Sakura.'

"Hey Sasuke-kun!"

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Do you want to join us? We were planning to play dodge ball." Sakura asked

Sasuke was about to say no but a light bulb went shiny shiny '"…Sure.." a evil smile in his face. Kiba started sweating since he saw that the evil smile was somewhat pointed at him.

They recruited other players namely Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino.

"OW! THAT HURT UCHIHA!!"

"Hn. Not my fault you didn't dodge it."

"OW! OUCH! HEY! WAiT! STOP!"

Yet our possessive Sasuke still keep summoning balls and keep throwing at Kiba

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU UCHIHA!! YOU'RE DOUNG IT ON PURPOSE!!"

"Sasuke-kun! Stop! You're hurting Kiba-kun!"

'Kiba-_kun_? That mutt is definitely gonna die! But if I kill him my Sakura will be mad at me. I guess there's no other choice I'll talk to him later.'

And so with one final throw he stopped.

**SSSSSSSS**

After the dismissal. While waiting for Sakura.

'there's that mutt.'

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I'll say this once, don't, I mean DON'T you dare come near my Sakura again! She is mine! Mine! MINE!"

Kiba was about to retort but since Sasuke gave him an Uchiha glare, Kiba just gulped and nodded, and run home.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm here!"

"..Hn.."

As they were walking home, Sakura began telling Sasuke about her day.

"Sasuke-kun today Kiba-kun tripped, fortunately I was there to catch him."

"Aa."

'Tripped? Catch? Mutt? Sakura? That baka Naruto.'

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Sorry if it's a little bit cheesy, hehe..

My mom was nice enough to took pity on me and cancelled my grounded early! Luv ya mama!

Any way, still open for more ideas! Take care you guys!

Ja ne!


	7. Age 7

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'**speaking in mind'**

**Age 7**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"… I wonder where Sasuke-kun is?" Sakura asked. Sasuke promised to take her to the park and he was late… now that was new, Sasuke was never late for anything.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun! Where were you?!"

"Gomen. Okaasan sent me on an errand."

"Aah…. You owe me an ice cream."

"Hn."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the park

"Sa-Sas- Sasuke-kun?"

"…Aa?..."

"I think I may be seeing things."

"Aa." '**Me too' **but their was no way Sasuke was gonna admit that.

What they saw or more precisely who they saw was kind of shocking… There in PUBLIC was Itachi and Akina on a D-A-T-E!

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa?"

"I thought Ita-nii and Oneechan was on a mission?"

"They're jounin they can lie very well."

"I know that!" Sakura said in a huff "But our parents taught us to not lie to them…or me."

"..sigh.."

"Let's spy!"

"No."

"Please? Pretty please with cherry on top?"

"… No…"

"Pwease!" Sakura said cutely and used the puppy-eyes

"Sigh. Fine."

"Yehey!!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered

"Aa?" Sasuke whispered back

"I always dreamt about this"

"Hn."

"I always knew they were meant together."

"Aa." '**Just like us.'** Sasuke thought

"Sasuke-kun, look Ita-nii bought Oneechan a bracelet!"

"Aa." **' I'll buy you a bracelet to when you are mine in public. You are mine mine mine!'**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I think we should keep this a secret. They'll tell us once they're ready. "

"Aa. Let's go."

"Ok! Let's get our ice creams!"

IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

"Weasel-chan." Akina called

"Hn?"

"They're so cute hiding in those bushes!"

"Aa." **'Foolish brother'**

"And thanks!" Akina said with a peck on the cheek

IAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA

**Author's note:** Hey guys!

Really sorry for the late update but I can't think up of any other ideas, sorry if it's lame.

Take care! Ja ne!

StrayedWolf


	8. Age 8

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'**speaking in mind'**

**Age 8**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa.."

"I'm so hooott.."

"Hn.."

"Where can Ita-nii and Oneechan be?"

"Don't know."

"Do you have any money?"

"… Yah, I have 5 dollars. (**Author's note**: Sorry I don't know anything about yens :3.)" Sasuke replied

"Great!! That's enough for at least 4 ice cream each! Yehey! Let's go!" Sakura excitedly said

**At The Ice Cream Store:**

"2 ice cream please, 1 strawberry and 1 chocolate." Sasuke ordered for them

"Sure, please wait." The cashier replied

**After 3 minutes**

"Here you go, 1 strawberry and 1 chocolate ice cream. That will be 2 dollars." The cashier said

"Arigatou." As Sasuke gave the money and took the ice cream

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun!" Sakura thanked

"Hn."

Sakura smiled happily and pecked Sasuke in the cheek and Sasuke blushed a little blush and smiled a little

'**She's definitely mine, mine, mine. And only mine' **Sasuke thought

**Author's note:** Hey guys!

Really sorry for the late update but I got grounded, busy with my studies and projects. But it's summer now so , I'm FREEE!

Do any of you guys know how to make a poll? I need one for the story of the next chapter. Thanks, and sorry if the story is cheesy :3

StrayedWolf


	9. Age 9

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'**speaking in mind'**

**Age 9**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Sasuke."

"Aa?"

"Do you already have a gift for Akina? **– chan" **Itachi mentally added

"Aa. . . You?"

"Hn . . . Foolish brother, of course I did."

**~A while later~**

As they were walking to the Haruno's house Itachi heard Akina's name so he stopped and Sasuke bumped into him.

"Wha-!" Sasuke proclaimed

"Be quiet and follow me."

They hid behind a bush and heard two brothers talking

"Akina-hime is so cool!" The older announced

"True, but Sakura-hime is cuter!" The younger said

"I can't argue with that, Akina-hime is more on the category of beauty while Sakura-hime is cuteness."

"Truetrue!"

'**They will DIE!!' **The Uchiha brothers thought

'**Akina-chan is MINE, MINE, MINE!' **

'**Sakura-chan is MINE, MINE, MINE!' **

Itachi and Sasuke thought at the same time. So Itachi whispered to Sasuke…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Pssst!" The two brothers (Not the Ubrothers) heard someone calling to them and it came from behind the bush and as they were curious they cautiously walked to the bush and then

**BAM!!! **

They fell in a hole (thanks to Sasuke) and when they looked up they saw a pair of deep red eyes and they were trapped in a illusion caused by Itachi

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The two brothers screamed and the Ubrothers chuckled darkly

**~At the Haruno House~**

"There you boys are!" Mikoto exclaimed

"What happened? Why are you guys late?" Akina asked

"Hn, we bought gifts…" Itachi replied

"Really!!! Let me have it!" Akina squealed and Itachi chuckled as he gave Akina her gift from him

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's note:**

Hey guys!

I'm sorry for not updating but I've been busy enjoying my last week of summer vacation etc. and I have writer's block

Open for ideas! If you guys have request send it to me and I'll try to do it.

Tnx very much!!

StrayedWolf


	10. Age 10

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'**speaking in mind'**

**Age 10**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

*Sigh* Sakura sighed dreamily

Sasuke was getting ticked, really ticked. All week his Cherry Blossom was thinking of another guy, not him, but another. Not him THE Uchiha Sasuke! And to add salt to the wound it was that no good guy Hiroku Stumasa!

'**Stupid Hiroku, flashing girls with his bad smile that got them drooling over him.' **Sasuke angrily, Sasuke couldn't care less if the girls like Hiroku but Sasuke really cares a lot if one of the girls is his Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun look! Hiroku-kun is waving at me!" Squealed Sakura

Remember me saying Sasuke was getting ticked? Well, now he has steam coming out of his ears

'**Damn Hiroku, he should get this into his big head that Haruno Sakura is MINE! MINE! MINE!!'**

"Alright Sasuke-kun! Let's go home, I'm done writing."

"Aa" **'Or done thinking of your Hiroku-kun'** Sasuke thought with distaste

**~The Next Day~**

*Sniff Sniff*

"Sakura?! Why are you crying? " Asked Sasuke as soon as he spotted where Sakura went

"I *sniff* f-found o-o-out *sniff* that H-H-Hiroku-k-kun l-likes Minami-chan!!"

"And?"

"S-Sasuke-kun! You *sniff* d-don't understand! If Hiroku-kun likes Minami-chan then t-that means he doesn't like _like_ me!"

"It's alright Sakura-chan, I'm here for you." **'Always' **Sasuke said to comfort her

"*Sniff* A-arigato Sasuke-kun." Sakura shyly smiled while having a blush

"Let's go home." And Sakura nodded in agreement

'**Sasuke-kun… I think I might be falling for you'** Sakura thought as they walk hand in hand back to their homes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Author's note:**

So so so sorry!! I am so buzy and have no ideas what to write about! And of course tnx for all the review and support, I'll try my best to update often, sorry if the story sucks :3 TC

StrayedWolf


	11. Age 11

**Mine! Mine! Mine!**

"normal speaking"

'**speaking in mind'**

**Age 11**

* * *

"Ooohh" "Aaahh"

All around them you could hear people 'Oohing' and 'Aahing' (I'm pretty sure that that those words are incorrect but bear with me pls, I don't know what people call them except Ooh and Aah :3) as more fireworks explode in the night sky making Sasuke and Sakura be silent and be pulled in the enchanting world of fireworks as they welcome the New Year with a bang.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"I…I-um- I, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. Sakura is wearing the gift that she got from Sasuke's parent when she was 3 years old (If you guys can't remember then go to chapter 3.) and she was also wearing the ornaments from her big sister, and of course is holding Sasuke's fan that he gave.

"Aa."

"What, what if we don't get placed in the same team?"

"Sakura we have atleast 2 more years at the academy before we graduate, why are you asking?"

"N-nothing, I,um,I was just wondering." **'I'm afraid to be separated from you Sasuke-kun.'**

"Don't worry about it Sakura, I'm sure we will be placed in the team together."

"How can you be so sure Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm an Uchiha, I just know." **'I have 3 options, 1. Talk to the Hokage, 2. Talk to Iruka-sensei or 3. Have a talk with big brother.'**

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, don't joke around."

"Who says I'm not serious?" **'After all, you are mine, mine, mine. And no one can separate us. No One.'**

"Haha, nevermind, let's just enjoy the show." Sakura said with a sweet smile **'You are so sweet and funny Sasuke-kun. That's what I like about you.'**

"Aa."

"Happy New Year Sasuke-kun."

"Happy New Year Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Weasel-chan."

"Hn?"

"It's too bad we couldn't celebrate new year at home since we're on a mission."

"We're jounins Akina, that's the price we have to pay."

"Still…"

"If it makes you feel any better," Itachi replied as he stopped jumping and pulling Akina into a hug. "Atleast we spend new year together." And pulled Akina in a sweet kiss. "Happy New Year, my love."

"Happy New Year, my weasel."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Hey guys!

I'm really sorry for not updating but I've been busy and somewhat lazy but I really appreciate the reviews and support. I thought I should update now before my report card from my third grading comes in since I have a feeling that my chemistry has a low grade.

Anyway, Happy New Year!! And Tnx!

StrayedWolf


	12. Important! Really! Pls read

Hi Guys!

I have a question and I need your votes, it's about the next chapter when they are 12, my question is what timeline should I make my story? Is it before their graduation, after their graduation, journey or after the fight with Zabuza or just a normal d-rank mission.

The arc of chuunin exams would be for age 13. Should I go for the more depressing story or just cute stuff?

Really appreciate all the replies I get and pls vote! The poll should be in my profile, I think. This is my first time trying it hehe. Tnx!

Strayedwolf


End file.
